


Settle in

by WickedRitual



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood, Breastfeeding, Cloaca, Fluff, Graphic Birth Scene, M/M, Milk, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: I had to write a fluffy little nesting fic with UrGoh and SkekGra and it turned into much more. First chapter mature, but other two will be explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

UrGoh didn’t like how quiet it had been as of late. He was so use to his other half making a ruckus or talking up a storm that the lack of it feel like something was wrong.

Whenever he felt the unease creeping up his spine UrGoh would silence it by visiting his better half where he was hidden away deep in his nest.

He traveled slowly up the ramp that lead to his smoking nook. He hadn’t been allowed to smoke there since SkekGra had taken refuge, turning the lounge like hide out into a nest.

Many of Thras creatures nested when they were pregnant, so he wasn’t surprised SkekGra felt the same protective instinct.

He had finally made it to the top of the ramp, he used his cane to push the layers of fabric out of the doorway, shining some light into the little fort illuminating SkekGra’s face.

The Skeksis groaned and buried his eyes completely under the covers.

“Sorry" UrGoh whispered as he crawled in, letting the fabrics fall behind him, darkening the space once again. He laid down on the many fabrics that SkekGra had stolen from around their hide away, stretching out and wrapping his long body around the other.

SkekGra turned to face him, his arms slinked around the others torso, hugging him close.

“How… are you…. Feeling" UrGoh asked as he lovingly nuzzled his snout against SkekGra’s neck and under his chin.

“You already know” SkekGra sounded exhausted

“Hm.. still.. like to ask you" Urgoh had both arms wrapped lightly around SkekGra, rubbing up his back, trying to sooth those areas he knew were sore.

“bloated, sore, heavy..” SkekGra whined as he tried to adjust his body into a more comfortable position, but as far along as he was no position was comfortable.

“Shouldn’t…. Be.. long…now" Urgoh tried to comfort the other with his promises but it just ended up making SkekGra grunt impatiently

“you said that last week, I want it out now" now grumpy and restless SkekGra sat up, he could hear his bones crack as he moved his body.

“pa.ci..ents..” he said, intentionally very slowly. He knew he had retained all the patients in the split, so he would have to help his other with it.

UrGoh sat up with his mate, sneaking behind him so he could more easily reach his back. The blankets fell off SkekGra’s form, leaving him naked and his back exposed.

UrGoh put all of his hands on the others hips and his shoulders. His lower set worked their way up, while his upper set of hands worked down to meet in the middle. He carefully avoided SkekGra’s secondary set of arms that were still painfully maimed, twisted and tied together just as the Skeksis intended.

“You feel.. cold" UrGoh observed as he pressed his fingers deep into SkekGra’s aching muscles, rubbing them in circles to help ease the tension in his body. “The.. three brothers.. still shine.. come..lay in the sun.. with me" he felt SkekGra tense up more upon his request.

“I don’t like leaving the nest..”

That was normal. It was his safe space. Covered on all sides and above ground. There was no potential for any unexpected guests or surprise attacks.

“I.. will.. be… with you” Urgoh promised hand running down SkekGras arm, stopping at his hand and holding it. He crawled slowly our of their safe little hideaway, leading SkekGra out.

Poking his head out his eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. He looked around their home, nothing looked amiss, and the pleading look Urgoh gave was too much to turn down.

SkekGra carefully crawled out on all fours his stomach hung low, nearly dragging on the floor before SkekGra lifted himself to standing position with a variety of grunts.

His lower back was aching from all the weight that hung on his front. With one hand on his stomach for support and the other in UrGohs grasp the couple made there way down to the outdoors.

SkekGra hated feeling so uneasy, if an enemy were to come, or worse another Skeksis he wasn’t sure what they’d do. He certainly didn’t expect his gentle UrGoh to put up much of a fight.

“You don’t have to.. worry” UrGoh felt SkekGra’s grip on his hand tighten, almost painfully so.

“I’m not!” SkekGra lied in defense

They had finally made it to the circles opening, SkekGra swore he was as slow as UrGoh now days.

The mystic was the first to go outside, inspecting the area around their safe haven before he beckoned for SkekGra to follow.

The Skeksis did, also looking around cautiously, but upon spotting his favorite basking perch he quickly forgot his paranoia and waddled to his rock. He sat down with a humph, immediately thankful for the release of pressure on his ankles and back.

The suns were so bright over head, it felt wondrous on his leathery skin. The warmth seeped into his body, warming him to the core. SkekGra closed his eyes, tilting his chin up to let the rays of light bathe him fully.

SkekGras hand wandered to his stomach. His young were much less active the last week, which initially worried him, but he could still feel slight movements as they adjusted in such a confined space. He cooed gently, hoping his voice would sooth and settle them.

“What do you imagine they will look like?” SkekGra asked, the possibilities seemed limitless

“Hmm you and I. I suppose" Urgoh looked at his mate who was deep in thought.

“… what if it’s an Urskek"

“I guess we will be raising an Urskek" UrGoh stayed positive, though such a possibility would complicate matters greatly, not that things have ever been simple for them.

“I don’t think I’ll make a good parent" he said anxiously as he rubbed his hand over his stomach.

“as wise… as you are, you are often wrong about your own nature” UrGoh put his hand on top of SkekGras. “…you will be an amazing parent”

SkekGra looked at him with adoration “you speak faster when you’re being sappy"

“…n…o…..I….” SkekGra glared at the other as he waited for his sentence to end “d…o …….nt”

“uggggh, so annoying" he whined while reclining his body on the rock. He laid on his side, curling into a ‘C’ shape around his stomach for protection.

He rests his eyes, trying to enjoy the sunshine before his instincts to run back into his nest and hide became too strong.

UrGoh sat close by, content to watch over the other while he relaxed. He had never been tempted to wander when in the company of SkekGra, he didn’t feel that he would ever find something that would make him feel so complete as SkekGra did.

He looked so peaceful when he slept, but the experience was short lived. As wind began to pick up, SkekGra took notice, his fur bristled up, lifting his head in attention and alarm.

“Time to.. go in" UrGoh offered, knowing his mate was looking for an out.

“Good idea" SkekGra sat up, not making it far before he felt UrGohs arm hoist him gently up. SkekGra blushed at the unexpected action.

“I will.. carry.. you" it hurt UrGohs back when SkekGra strained himself too much, so this was a happy in between where he could hold SkekGra close, and be pain free at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually super proud of this!!!  
Very nsfw!

A horrible sand storm was raging outside the circle of the sun, the fabrics that draped over their homes entrance were wafting in the wind.

UrGoh and SkekGra were hidden safely away, tucked into their little nest with nothing but their own company.

Urgoh laid his head on SkekGra’s stomach, his hands also cupped the belly.

“They have… relaxed"

“Finally. I could actually sleep if I could only get comfortable” he sighed pushing his back against a number of pillows he had been leaning on. His talons ran through UrGohs long hair, doing his best not to knot it while he curled it around his long fingers.

UrGoh closed his eyes and sighed happily, thumb running in odd circles around SkekGra’s belly.

“What do those symbols mean?” SkekGra asked curiously, noticing a pattern in his mates touches.

“They are wishes for our young.. this one means…fulfillment” UrGoh traced his fingers in a very complex series of loops and curves. “this is for.. peace” he started to make a new pattern.

“Oh, give them strength too!” SkekGra requested

UrGoh smiled patiently and traced a pattern meaning strength and resourcefulness, then kissed the center of his belly once he was done.

“any other.. requests?” UrGoh asked

“another kiss" SkekGra tapped his beak with his finger “just for me"

He hadn’t expected that request, but he would gladly fulfill it. He moved between SkekGras legs, he stretched his long form out enough to put his hands up against the pillows SkekGra was lounging on. He leaned in close, closing the gap between snout and beak.

It was all so slow but well worth the wait as UrGohs lips met his. Sometimes it was just the little things that made them feel one again. This moment was one of them.

Soft lips pressed against his, eyes closed as they both leaned in closer, content to let the kiss last for as long as they could make it last before near suffocation.

UrGoh was the first to pull away, earning him an whine of protest from SkekGra. But his protest was quelled when UrGoh ran his lips along the whiny Skeksis cheek and down his neck, where he started kissing more eagerly.

SkekGra tilted his chin up and purred blissfully as UrGoh traveled down his neck, to his collar bone, than chest. He kept moving down, following the blue to white gradient on SkekGra’s skin, going from his slim chest to his protruding pregnant belly.

Skeksis skin was naturally loose and ill fitting with many folds, in contrast to this SkekGra’s stomach was now tight, the excess skin had been stretched out to fit the growing life inside him. the wrinkles along the side of his belly had flattened out making a runic maze that looked similar to the ones the mystics bore on their faces.

The center of his stomach was the softest part of the Skeksis, while the rest of his skin was a tough leathery hide. He was very sensitive there, purring as UrGohs rough hands rubbed over the mound.

Hearing the Skeksis voicing his gratification UrGoh was motivated to continue, wanting to hear his happy little noises more.

UrGoh trailed his thumb along one of SkekGra’s nipples, getting a surprised squeak from him. UrGoh stopped in alarm, he knew it hadn’t hurt since they both shared the sensation of pain, but he hadn’t wanted to make him uncomfortable.

“those are.. sensitive” SkekGra explained upon noticing UrGohs hesitation “continue… please" he often forgot his manners, unless in times of great need.

UrGoh nodded, all four of his hands went to pamper his lover. Each one caressing a nipple that immediately became hard upon contact. SkekGra shivered and his skin got goosebumps.

UrGoh felt a sudden wetness on his fingers, noticing even the slightest bit of pressure had caused a small amount of milk to leak.

To SkekGra it felt like pent-up pressure was being released, his body had been producing milk at an exceptional pace, but until now he hadn’t been able to release what had been stored.

UrGoh brought his fingers to his lips and licked the milk off them curiously. SkekGra’s entire face went red from embarrassment.

“Hmm not.. bad" UrGoh complements

“Of course it’s not! I made it!” SkekGra argued, not liking how his milk was being judged all of a sudden, he wouldn’t admit it but he was afraid it would be cruddy.

“its sweet…like keowesh honey melons… but… better" UrGoh smiled warmly, looking very innocent despite having been taste testing his mates breast milk.

SkekGra felt kind of proud, he was relieved that his babies would enjoy it at least. He was taken from his thoughts when he felt UrGoh latch onto one of his breasts, which had swollen past their typical size.

SkekGra blushed again, UrGohs tongue felt so good licking along his sensitive nipple. He hadn’t realized just how sore his breasts were until just now as UrGoh sucked the milk from his breast.

Once one had been adequately drained UrGoh moved over to the next, breathing his hot breath onto the nipple before his tongue lapped over it. He teased until it was hard as the rest, then began to suck eagerly.

SkekGra tried to silence himself, tilting his head back he let a moan escape the back of his throat, immediately self conscious about the noise. UrGoh far from minded. A big smile spread across his mouth as he adjusted his lips and continued to drink all of what SkekGra had to offer.

When the flow of milk slowed UrGoh settled on licking the others breasts clean, not leaving behind a trace.

UrGoh rests his chin on SkekGras stomach, careful not to put his full weight onto the fragile mound. He looked up at the Skeksis, who looked back very lustfully. His eyes half lidded, face still flushed red and mouth a gap as he panted slightly.

“Our back is hurting" UrGoh said, SkekGra had been in the same position too long, the weight was beginning to cause his supporting bones to ache. “Lay down”

SkekGra obeyed, nudging forward on the bed, away from the piles of pillows he was sitting against. He carefully laid down onto his back.

UrGoh would never leave SkekGra wanting, he enjoyed making his Skeksis happy, and it wouldn’t be good for either of their health if SkekGra was grumpy.

UrGoh continued on his path down the bottom of SkekGras stomach. The Skeksis was watching curiously until UrGoh vanish behind his belly. Without his sight he could only feel what UrGoh was doing. He felt a pair of hands on his thighs and another on his knees. He felt them pushed apart, causing cold air to contact his already dripping cloaca.

SkekGra sat up on his elbows just so he could see what UrGoh was doing. He felt a shiver go up his spine when the Wanderer breathed warmly onto his agonizingly needy gap.

He gasps and lets himself fall back onto the pile of comforts below them as a moist, large tongue suddenly runs between his slit.

SkekGra puts his arms over his eyes, mouth open wide as he moans loudly and freely, no longer holding back. “Awwwhh! Ohh!” he praises the other.

Every but of SkekGra tasted amazing, from his skins so his milk to his cloaca. UrGoh licked him up hungrily as if he were a melting ice cream on a hot summer’s day. His tongue shallowly ran over SkekGras lips, and dipped below to caress his sensitive inner walls.

SkekGra’s stomach was rising and falling fast, his breathing out of sync and voice quivering. He could feel everything so vividly, every bump and fold of UrGohs tongue, he couldn’t remember ever being so sensitive.

“Mmmm ahhh!! Urr.. UrGoh!” he moaned, toes curling, talons digging into the blackest below leaving puncture holes in their fabrics. He couldn’t take much more. “ohh ooOOH” He arched his back, suddenly feeling a blissful sensation course through him. As soon as he climaxed the room began to spin, for a moment he was in a state of euphoria even drugs couldn’t make him experience.

When he finally returned to the real world he noticed UrGoh returned to his side. He was smiling blissfully at SkekGra’s expression, admiring the look of pleasure of his mates face. Thankful he could help him experience such a strong sensation.

“You’re the most… wondrous thing… on all…of Thra" UrGoh sealed his complement with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has graphic birth and blood mention.

”SkekGra…. Please relax” UrGoh pleaded as SkekGra continued to pace just outside of his nesting area. His ankles were swollen from the continued back and fourth but he had way too much nervous energy to stop.

“I cant relax! How can you relax!?” SkekGra brought his knuckle to his mouth and bit down on it.

His other hand was running over his stomach nervously, he could feel an abundance of pressure building and some minor but telling aches and pains. They both knew their young would be arriving soon and were dealing with it in their own unique ways.

“We don’t even have a name picked out!” he whined.

“They will… tell us.. their name” UrGoh said optimistically

“What?! SkekWaa? Babies can’t talk!” SkekGra put his hands on his hips, not amused by UrGohs chilled out attitude.

“Could be UrWaa" UrGohs chuckle was short lived as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Instinctively he looked up to SkekGra, who was leaning on the wall for support as he took deep breaths.

UrGoh stood up and walked towards him, putting a hand on his back. “come lay down..” he requested gently.

SkekGra couldn’t refuse, UrGoh looked too sympathetic that SkekGra would do anything to quell his woes. He waited a moment for the pain to subside, then straightened himself back up.

SkekGra took the hand UrGoh offered, afraid he might topple over from the poor balance his body currently suffered from.

He felt a little calmer when they entered the nest, but immediately went to modifying the layout of blankets and moving around pillows to suit his instinctual needs. He took refuge in the center of his fort, laying on his side with one leg propped up on a pillow.

UrGoh sat right beside him, allowing SkekGra to put his head on his lap. “it wont be long now" UrGoh cooed gently, trying to comfort the other that the ordeal would not last long.

SkekGra wasn’t afraid of the pain, he was use to being hurt by now. But so many little paranoid thoughts SkekGra once equated to nothing were suddenly very heavy on his mind.

“We should have sanded down the furniture” it seemed insignificant before, pointy bone shards couldn’t puncture their strong hide, but if the babies got near it… “and put a fence around the Urdrupe berries..”

Ugroh didn’t like such things being on SkekGra’s mind during such a sensitive time. “I promise as you rest tonight with our young I will do these things for you” he kissed his mates forehead, hoping to chase away the bad thoughts he was prone too.

UrGoh put his hand on SkekGra’s bare belly “soon we will meet them" He felt SkekGras stomach tighten in sync with their pain. Their experiences were linked but unique, while SkekGra felt a growing need to push UrGoh did not, though he felt the pain that came from it.

SkekGra was pushing hard, helping move their young along through his birth canal.

When the contraction settled again they were both breathing heavy. “Sorry UrGoh, I don’t mean to hurt us"

“Just do.. what feels right… your body knows what has to happen"

Not a minute went by before SkekGra was pushing again, lifting his leg to help spread his hips and ease the pressure that was passing through. This had been the longest contraction yet, leaving SkekGra panting for air as it finished.

“Remember to breath…” he wished he had reminded his other half sooner, but even the pain had him too distracted to notice. He had to be strong and help his mate along.

UrGoh lifted SkekGra’s head, placing it down onto a pillow so he could move about the nest more freely, crawling down to the others hips so he could examine the progress.

His mates cloaca was slightly parted, reddened and leaking moisture. He was not able to see their young yet but knew they’d be close now.

SkekGra groaned and turned onto his back, keeping his knees bent and legs parted. Upon feeling the rise of another contraction he craned his neck and gave a strong push.

“Breath, in… and out" UrGoh reminded, seeing SkekGra’s cloaca parting with a darker form emerging from inside.

Immediately SkekGra began his breathing techniques, sucking air in, then steadily releasing it. It certainly helped him keep his stamina, Continuing to push until the contraction subsided.

“I can.. see it..” UrGoh smiled brightly, feeling excitement as the life they created was almost here.

SkekGra smiled too, thought it was short lived as his body still had much work to do. Another contraction pooled over him, causing him to push and groan as his cloaca stretched to accommodate the passing frame.

UrGoh also whined feeling that awful stretch as it crowned. Then suddenly there was a pause of relief as SkekGra stopped pushing.

“You’re.. doing.. amazing..” UrGoh rubbed SkekGra’s knee comfortingly. “just.. once more"

SkekGra had to gather his energy, feeling his muscles tremble from how tense the contractions made him. Upon feeling another contraction SkekGra felt determined to finish this, he hoisted himself up onto his elbows for support, leaning in on his belly and shutting his eyes tightly. He pushed through the burning pain, gritting his teeth as he bore down.

Tears stung both their eyes as the feeling of being over stretched caused them to scream out from pain. Very suddenly there was relief as UrGoh caught their young in his arms. SkekGra fell back into the pillows, breathing like he had run a marathon.

The child was wrapped in a loose sac that had ruptured upon entering the world. UrGoh quickly removed the film, surprised to see two beings beginning to squirm as they experienced their first few seconds of life.

They had been entangled together, tails curled around tails, and tiny arms embraced. Only now that they had emerged did they move away from one another, testing out their new limbs with small kicks and weak punches.

“A Skeksis and a UrRu" UrGoh whispered, astounded by what they had created. He was so preoccupied he hadn’t noticed SkekGra sat up and staring at the young bundles curiously.

UrGoh looked at SkekGra like he had seen the suns for the first time. “Twins!” he announced, holding his arms out to offer the Skeksis to see for himself.

He leaned over them, tilting his head with interest. SkekGra put his hands up to rub mucus from ones cheek but hesitated to touch them upon noticing his razor sharp talons. He put his hand back down, just wanting to look for now.

UrGoh frowned “they’re.. going to need you" he said softly, looking into SkekGras lovely red eyes “don’t.. be afraid.. you wont.. hurt them..” UrGoh put his arms out further, making it clear that refusing them wasn’t an option.

SkekGra gave in, taking them into his arms and held them close to his chest, hearing the very faint chirps, purrs and whimpers as they discovered their voices for the first time.

They sniffed curiously around SkekGra’s fur, their eyes were still closed but they seemed to recognize their bearer. SkekGra leaned his face down between them, feeling them both nuzzle happily against his beak.

This was it, the greatest thing he had ever done. If nothing else good came out of his existence at least he had made them, which was enough for him to be grateful.

UrGoh nuzzled up next to SkekGra, licking his cheeks and rubbing his snout against SkekGra’s beak.

“Rest now…” he says in a tone that was so gentle, even for UrGoh. “I will get.. us water" he stood up, hesitant to leave but feeling how horse their throats had gotten knew it was for the best. They would want to be strong and well rested for tomorrow.

SkekGra couldn’t take his eyes off his young as UrGoh left their nest. He noticed they restlessly sniff about, feeling oddly restless himself. He laid down carefully with his young beside him, curly up tightly around him.

He tried to ignore the feeling of unease and nausea, he just gave birth, of course he wouldn’t be at his best. His mind was removed from the growing concern as he felt the small Urling attempting to latch onto one of SkekGras nipples.

Of course they must have been hungry, it explained their curious sniffing as they tried to find a food source. He turned more completely onto his side so his teets were low enough that the babies could reach. Both Latched on quickly, hungerly drinking the milk from their parent.

The feeling of wrongness persisted, his stomach was still heavy, was that normal? He wasn’t sure, being the first of his kind to bring children into the world little was known about what was and wasn’t proper.

His tail whipped irritatingly back and fourth, before he noticed the familiar sensation creeping upon him he felt a powerful contraction.

He yelped loudly and suddenly, beginning to push despite his confusion, his body demanded it.

“ahhh..nngh..” he could feel the crowning beginning already, moving through him much more quickly than the first time he had done this.

He lifted his leg, giving one last push before he could relax briefly once again. He scurried up to receive his new borns; bringing them to lay beside their older siblings.

He was still breathing heavily, feeling as though he wasn’t finished just yet.

UrGoh hummed happily as he traveled down the ramp, headed towards the stock pile of water they had stored in preparation for this very occasion.

He stood in front of the small well and took a much needed drink, enjoying the sensation of coolness down his throat. He could drink more, but was eager to return to his love and his children.

He filled a large bowl with water, more than enough for SkekGra to drink, with some left over to help clean off the new borns.

Upon his return UrGoh dropped the bowl of water suddenly, hunching forward and grasping his stomach. He had expected the lain to cease quickly, but it lingered on until he felt wetness between his legs.

Blood had begun to seep through his pants, his alarm rose as he feared what SkekGra was going through without him.

In spite of the pain UrGoh moved forward, trying to be as quick as he could, eager to return to his family. When the pain stopped he sprinted, moving faster than he had in years.

He ran into the nest, seeing SkekGra with two new infants, significantly more blood covered than the first.

“They’re ok, they’re ok!” SkekGra said quickly, having been inspecting them for injury

“What about you?!” UrGoh walked to his mates legs, sitting between them as he looked for any damage to his cloaca.

“UrGoh… I think there is more" SkekGra warned his other half, his body still not relieved from the pressure inside.

“Ok.. I am here. Whenever.. you are ready"

SkekGra would have remarked that he didn’t have much say in the matter, but he was already pushing long before given the chance to respond.

UrGoh flinched, feeling the pain SkekGra felt as another pair breached. The birth was thankfully quick, but nevertheless had both parents panting and sore by the end of it.

Skekgra went limp, just staying cautious enough to keep an eye on his new borns, all four now feeding from him as he laid on his side. The youngest of them still being tended to by UrGoh.

SkekGra noticed with relief that his stomach had flattened out considerably and no longer felt bloated. His hips still ached but the pressure on his tail bone was gone.

“Six" he heard UrGoh say as he placed the youngest two beside SkekGra. “We are going to have our hands full" UrGoh said light heartedly.

SkekGra chuckled tiredly as UrGoh laid down on the other side of their young, making a protective circle around them. He wrapped his tail around SkekGra’s looking lovingly into his eyes.

“we really.. should have.. come up with names.. sooner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay happy ending :D

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a chapter 2 if people enjoy it.


End file.
